


Helpless

by KellyPal12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Meetings, First Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyPal12/pseuds/KellyPal12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou is trying to recruit some new first years for Fukurōdani Academy's volleyball team. However, when Akaashi Keiji strolls into the room, Bokuto's heart goes "BOOM".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> "Helpless!  
> Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!  
> Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em."
> 
> This fanfiction is modeled after the song "Helpless" in the musical Hamilton, sung by Eliza the moment she lays eyes on Alexander and how their relationship grows after. I hope you all enjoy!

It’s the week before school starts and Bokuto stands behind a white table with the rest of the incoming second years in the hot, suffocating gym.  He scans the crowd for potential teammates, but most seem disinterested in volleyball. He lets out a long sigh and Sarukui looks over to him.

            “What’s your problem?” Sarukui asks with a bored expression that Bokuto doesn’t notice.

            “Why is everyone going to basketball and swimming? What about us?! Volleyball is the best sport in this gym, and best of all, they get to be my teammate,” Bokuto cries out.

            Sarukui stares at his fellow wing spiker for several seconds trying to form a reply, “Or maybe the reason why no one is coming over here is because you breathe down their necks when they come across our table, asking them questions that don’t even pertain to the club.”

            Bokuto narrows his eyes while looking out to the crowd. “No, that can’t be it. I know! I’ll go out and openly campaign!”

            Sarukui slams his palm on his forehead, however nonetheless encourages Bokuto to leave, hoping that his absence will bring in potential new members. Bokuto barely takes three steps before he spots his best friend leaning against the entrance to the gym.

            “Hi Kuroo!” Bokuto yells from the other side of the gym and Kuroo just lifts his hand up as his greeting.

            “What are you doing here? Don’t you have your own fair to attend?” Bokuto asks while leaning against the wall next to Kuroo.

            Kuroo rolls his eyes, but smiles. “We do, but too many people signed up, so we had to set a limit. Therefore, I came here to scope out the competition,” he replies and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

            “If only you could rub some of your luck on us. No one has signed up yet,” Bokuto whines, “When are these first years going to realize that I’m going to be the teammate of their dreams!” Bokuto raises his head and cackles.

            “What stupid first years,” Kuroo humors his idiot friend, but Bokuto’s attention is else where.

            A first year steps through the double-doors into the gym and Bokuto feels his heart _go boom_. Bokuto gazes at the boy, taking in his every feature; his medium length black hair, tanned skin, and thin physique. He was beautiful. The first year mills around each table and Bokuto smacks Kuroo’s arm.

            “Him,” Bokuto points to the boy at the baseball team’s table, “I’m going to have him on the volleyball team no matter what.”  
            A smile creeps onto Kuroo’s face, “I can help you. I did recruit all of the newbies on this year’s team. I mean, I even got Kenma to join back in junior high.”

            “You got Kenma-san to join! Wow!” Bokuto says in awe, “Please help me Kuroo!”

            “Okay, okay. Wait here,” Kuroo says and pats his friend’s shoulder and makes his way across the gym to the boy. Knowing Bokuto, he would scare the kid away. The kid also managed to leave Bokuto speechless, which no one has ever done…

Bokuto stands near the door and stares at Kuroo as he touches the boy’s shoulder. The first year turns around with an uninterested expression plastered on his face. Kuroo sparks a conversation with him and soon enough has the boy laughing. Bokuto can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as they keep conversing, scowling as Kuroo sets his hand on the first year’s arm. For a moment Bokuto knows that any chance he had with this guy was over, but to his surprise the boy leans to the side and they make eye contact. A blush explodes across Bokuto’s cheeks; therefore, he flees the gym to grab a drink of water to quench his sudden thirst.

Bokuto splashes some of the water on his face and lifts his shirt up to pat it dry. The moment he turns around, he is met with dark, turquoise eyes that nearly render him helpless. Bokuto stammers, his voice gone, which is also unheard of when it comes to the loud, second year.

“Akaashi, this is Bokuto, he will be one of your teammates.” Kuroo says. He nudges Akaashi closer to Bokuto.

“I need to head home. I’ll see ya later Bokuto.” Kuroo walks backwards giving Bokuto a sly grin and two thumbs-up. Bokuto pouts but turns his gaze back to Akaashi.

“My full name is Akaashi Keiji. It’s nice to meet you. Is your friend not from this school?” He asks and Bokuto shakes his head.

“No, he goes to Nekoma. Our rival school. My full name is Bokuto Koutarou, second year,” he smiles, offering his hand to Akaashi, whom firmly shakes it.

“I don’t have any experience with volleyball,” Akaashi states and looks down at his feet with a blush forming across his cheeks.

“That’s fine! The team will help you out, and I can even stay late with you to build your skills,” Bokuto offers and a small smile pulls across Akaashi’s lips.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Do you mind if we could exchange numbers? We could set something up before school and club starts.”

“Sure,” Bokuto exclaims, and whips out his phone, thrusting it into Akaashi’s hands. The two quickly enter their numbers and Bokuto leads him back into the gym to the volleyball club’s table.

Sarukui gapes as Bokuto brings a first year back to the table and has him sign the empty recruitment sheet. Sarukui also doesn’t ignore the way Bokuto was looking at the first year, and rolls his eyes.

“So, I’ll see you sometime in the next week,” Bokuto says, biting his lip.

“Yeah, that should be good. I’ll text you,” Akaashi smiles and waves goodbye before exiting the gym.

Bokuto stands there with bright eyes and can still feel his heart fluttering. He lets out a deep breath and a bright smile follows.

Sarukui smacks Bokuto upside the head.

 

~

 

**_One-week Later_ **

 

Bokuto and Akaashi manage to text each other nightly, but both were too busy to ever meet up during the week.

 _Goodnight Akaashi_ , Bokuto texts and rests his phone atop of his chest and closes his eyes for a moment.

The sound of his phone chiming jolts him awake and is nearly blinded by the brightness of his phone. He quickly slides the brightness down and his lips form a large grin at the new message. _Goodnight Bokuto-san. See you tomorrow! Maybe we could meet up in the morning_.

Bokuto quickly texts his reply, _Yeah, that’d be cool. Meet me by the gym? See you Akaashi **.**_ He places his phone on the night stand next to his bed and wrap himself in his plush covers. It takes nearly an hour for him to fall asleep due to his constant thundering heart and the deep turquoise eyes that appear every time he closes them.

 

~

 

The morning light shines through Bokuto’s eyelids and he quickly jumps out of bed. He strips down and showers with extreme speed. Every step he takes has a slight skip to them, and Bokuto dances along to the pop music playing on his phone while getting dressed. He tightens his tie around his neck in the bathroom mirror, making sure nothing is out of place. Bokuto then shoves his hand into a jar of hair gel and models his hair into his signature style.

He sprints down the stairs nearly slipping on the hardwood flooring, but catches himself before falling. Bokuto peeks his head into the kitchen to find his mother at the table nibbling on a piece of toast and sipping on some freshly brewed coffee.

“Good morning mom,” Bokuto says and strolls into the kitchen.

“Morning Koutarou,” she smiles, as he pulls open the fridge.

Bokuto settles on some leftover rice and quickly microwaves it. He takes a seat across from his mom and inhales his rice.

“You’re up early today,” she comments while glancing up at the clock. Bokuto can feel heat rush to his neck and face.

“I’m meeting up with a friend this morning. Thought I’d be there early,” he replies coolly, and she nods her head.

“Mmhmm... Well, I may not be home when you get back from practice. I’m going with the new neighbor to buy some groceries and have some tea after,” she states and Bokuto nods his head.

“Alright. Do you want me to make anything special for dinner?” he asks and she begins to stroke her chin in deep thought.

“How about some of your ramen. That’s probably my favorite meal,” she compliments.

“Ramen it is,” Bokuto agrees.

He kisses his mom on the top of her head and goes to the front door to pull on his sneakers. Bokuto then slings his backpack over his right shoulder and grabs the handle of the front door.

“Bye mom! See you later!”

“Bye Koutarou! Have a good first day of school!” she calls and Bokuto steps out into the crisp morning air.

           

~

 

The walk to school is short and Bokuto is surprised to see a figure already standing at the entrance of the gym. He quickens his pace and takes in deep, slow breaths, preparing himself mind and body before seeing Akaashi.

“Sorry I’m early,” Akaashi apologizes and gives Bokuto a slight bow.

“No! Please don’t apologize. I should’ve left earlier,” Bokuto replies with a smile, “You also don’t have to bow to me. I’m not one for formalities.”

“Oh, okay,” Akaashi says and a silence settles over them.

“How about I show you around the gym,” Bokuto offers and Akaashi nods his head.

“Thanks,” he smiles and the two walk side-by-side into the open gym.

“This is going to be your home for the next three years. You are going to love volleyball. Practice today is just introduction and you being the only first year, it should be pretty short. Over there is the supply closest, that has the volleyballs and mops. We also have the introduction ceremony in here today, that’s why there are chairs everywhere,” Bokuto states and looks over to Akaashi taking in the whole scene.

“I’m excited to start volleyball. I researched the sport a little and I think I want to be a setter,” Akaashi announces and Bokuto’s eyebrows pop up.

“Then you and I are going to spend a lot of time together, because I’m trying to become the ace,” Bokuto says and Akaashi looks straight at him.

“Oh? I think you’d be a pretty good ace,” he smiles and Bokuto can feel his cheeks redden. He brings his hand up and nervously scratches the back of his head.

“You think? I definitely need to practice more though, especially a few of my spikes! My straight shot, especially…”

Akaashi just stares at him.

Bokuto coughs. “How about we go check out the school. Let me see your schedule,” Bokuto demands and Akaashi places the slip into his hand. Bokuto’s mouth drops. “You’re in Class 5? Akaashi, I didn’t know you were the studious type!”

Akaashi’s shuffles his feet, but a small grin forms, “Yeah, school has always been my strong suit.”

“School is a distraction for me… I’d rather be playing volleyball!” Bokuto exclaims.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Akaashi replies.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims as he leads the way out of the gym.

 Akaashi releases a breathy laugh as he follows. They walk together in a comfortable silence, minus the few times Bokuto yawned at an obnoxious volume.

“Here’s your class,” Bokuto says with his hands plunged into his pockets.

“Thank you very much Bokuto-san. I’ll see you after school at practice,” Akaashi states and walks into his class.

Bokuto lets out a deep breath and can feel his whole body slouch with relief. His heart continues to pound as he shuffles up the stairs to the second year classrooms. The only thing he can focus on as his teacher lectures is Akaashi, invading his vision when he closes his eyes. Bokuto constantly checks the time throughout each class, waiting for practice to finally come.

The final bell rings and Bokuto jumps from his desk and nearly knocks over two students as he rushes out of the class. He speed walks the entire journey to the gym and can barely contain his excitement for the first day of practice and being able to see Akaashi for a few more hours.

Bokuto bursts through the double doors of the gym, but no one turns around to see his entrance, “Hello! Your future ace is back!”

“Hi Bokuto,” captain Ko says as he claps him on the shoulder, “Good job on recruiting our only first year.”

“Thanks Captain,” Bokuto salutes him with a firm hand.

Akaashi suddenly walks in and warmth explodes up Bokuto’s neck to the tips of his ears. Bokuto finds a spot next to Sarukui, but not before making sure to leave an empty space beside him for Akaashi.

“You must be our new first year. I’m Ko Masaki, the captain of this club,” he says and throws his hand out to Akaashi.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’m very excited to start volleyball,” Akaashi replies and shakes Ko’s hand.

“Good. That’s the attitude everyone here should have. Go sit next to Bokuto, and introduce yourself to the others. I’ll get this information meeting rolling and then we can leave,” Ko says and Akaashi jogs over to Bokuto and plops next to him.

“Hi Bokuto-san,” Akaashi greets and Bokuto’s lips tug into a smile.

“Hey. How was your first day of school?”

“It went well. I just didn’t have anyone to sit with at lunch,” Akaashi replies.

“Oh! I completely forgot to tell you to come up to the roof and eat with us. Be sure to come up tomorrow. We always eat together as a team,” Bokuto says.

“Thanks. I’d really like that. I was also wondering if we could ask Ko if we can stay after the meeting for a while and work on setting,” Akaashi says and Bokuto aggressively nods his head. No one ever wants to stay after practice with Bokuto.

“Yes!” Bokuto exclaims and Akaashi smiles.

The meeting only lasts for a short thirty minutes and Ko gives Bokuto and Akaashi the “O.K.” to stay for a while on the gym to get ahead with practice. Once everyone leaves Bokuto goes to the supply closet to pull out the balls while Akaashi stands near the door.

“You ready?” Bokuto asks as he unties his tie around his neck and strips off his button-up revealing a white undershirt. He notices a small blush form across Akaashi’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” Akaashi agrees, and begins to unbutton his own shirt. Bokuto can’t help but steal subtle glances as he strips to his undershirt.

“So, since you want to be the setter, show me what you’ve got,” Bokuto coaxes and Akaashi nods. Bokuto tosses the ball to Akaashi and he perfectly sets the ball.

“How was that?” Akaashi asks with enthusiasm and Bokuto stands there speechless.

“Are you sure you’ve never played volleyball,” Bokuto clarifies and Akaashi nods, affirming the statement, “Wow. Let’s try it a few more times.”

Bokuto continues to toss the ball to Akaashi and each time he sets the ball perfectly; he can already imagine himself slamming them down on the other side of the net. The cogs in his mind begin to turn and he can see the two of them becoming a dynamic duo.

“You’re a natural,” Bokuto finally admits after another toss.

“No way. I’m sure these aren’t accurate at all,” Akaashi replies, but Bokuto shakes his head.

“Try and set to me for a spike,” Bokuto says and takes his place on the court.

“Okay,” Akaashi agrees and sets the ball in the air.

Bokuto jogs and leaps from the ground and perfectly slams the ball in the corner on the other side. When he lands, Bokuto looks down to his hand and can feel shivers along his spine.

Akaashi stands there staring at Bokuto who stares down at his hand, “How was that?”

Bokuto’s head whips up to meet Akaashi’s gaze and a wide smile forms on his face, “Can we keep going?”

“Sure. My mom is out this evening and my dad is working late,” Akaashi states and the two continue to practice for a few hours.

 

~

 

Akaashi and Bokuto walk together in a pleasant silence towards their homes. Bokuto continues to think of their future on the volleyball team, but also the way Akaashi’s lips form a perfect smile accompanied with dimples. Or, the way his eyes squint when he laughs… also his flexing muscles when he sets the ball. The two keep walking until Bokuto notices that they haven’t broken apart yet.

“If you don’t mind me asking… where do you live?” Bokuto says as they near his own home.

“I live on the next block. I just moved here two weeks ago,” Akaashi answers.

“You’re the new neighbors! My mom went out with your mom tonight!” Bokuto exclaims.

“What are the odds… pretty convenient,” Akaashi says and Bokuto nods his head.

“Obviously! Plus, you get to live next to this,” and Bokuto flexes his bicep, attempting to flirt.

“Lucky me,” Akaashi says with an eye roll, nonetheless an amused smile upon his lips. The two separate to go to their houses, “I guess this means we can walk to school together and you can sleep in a little longer.”

“I like the way you think Akaashi! How about we leave at seven?” Bokuto offers and Akaashi nods.

“Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow then,” he smiles and unlocks his front door and walks in.

“See you,” Bokuto whispers and quickly goes inside his own home.

 

 

~

 

**_Two Months Later_ **

 

            “Good job today everyone!” Ko yells and everyone bows towards their captain, “Remember Inter-High starts next week, so get some rest this weekend and I’ll see you all on Monday.”

            Bokuto and Akaashi roll the basket of balls into the supply closet and walk out to the locker room together.

            “Making anything good for dinner tonight?” Akaashi asks as he pulls on his Fukurōdani Academy jacket.

            “Not tonight, my mom is picking up something from the store,” Bokuto responds and slings his gym bag over his shoulder. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi says and shuts his locker behind him.

The two walk in silence, and Akaashi can’t help but notice that something is up with Bokuto. Of course, the mood swings took some getting used to, but something else besides volleyball is clearly on his mind. Plus, their sets didn’t go as smoothly as usual.

“Ready for Inter-High next week? We get to finally show people what we’ve got.”

Bokuto just nods.

“Everything okay?” Akaashi asks.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight. You can see so many stars. That never happens,” Bokuto comments as he turns his gaze towards the sky, “Want to get a better view?”

Akaashi also looks up to the sky and then nods his head. They both make their way up a steep grassy hill. Bokuto falls onto his back and stares up at the twinkling stars, and Akaashi follows suit, lying next to him. For a few moments, the two don’t speak, but Bokuto quickly breaks the silence.

“I need to tell you something,” Bokuto whispers.

“What?” Akaashi replies, preparing for whatever is about to happen.

Akaashi bravely entwines his fingers with Bokuto’s, relief washing over him as Bokuto squeezes his hand back. Akaashi feels Bokuto shift next to him, so he turns his head and is met golden eyes. Bokuto releases his bottom lip from his teeth and spills.

“I like you Keiji. If you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay, but I can’t live with this weight on my chest forever. Ever since you walked into the gym during the club fair… you rendered me speechless… which is pretty impossible… I just hope this doesn’t –.”

Bokuto is cut short with a pair of soft lips covering his own, and his eyes widen in shock. The kiss ends as quickly as it started, Bokuto not having enough time to even return the kiss.

“I like you too, Koutarou. I have since the first day of school when we practiced together…” Akaashi admits and reaches out to wipes away a stray tear falling down Bokuto’s cheek, “You look hideous when you cry.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto says, in both relief and defiance. Akaashi smiles and runs his hands through Bokuto’s unruly hair.

“Hey Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s redo that kiss.”

Akaashi laughs, and with crinkled eyes and wide smiles, Bokuto leans in and their lips connect, moving and deepening as moments pass.

“That’s a lot better,” Bokuto admits after they pull away, and Akaashi rolls his eyes as he leans in to kiss Bokuto’s cheek.

They pull apart and look back up at the sky, their hands still clasped together, feeling as if they were sculpted for each other. Bokuto can feel his whole body pulsing as well as the warmth of Akaashi’s lips upon his own.


End file.
